


If Tommy was  villain

by Laughing_Jack



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Traitor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughing_Jack/pseuds/Laughing_Jack
Summary: I decided to give my opinion on Tommy but a villain.
Relationships: None
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	If Tommy was  villain

Just realized that if Tommy ever decided to become a villain on the SMP he would could destroy everyone's bases as he knows most of their locations, convince people to join and give him supplies and knows everyone's secrets.

Let me explain, Tommy can be a great villain because, 

1\. Location:  
People who have lots of resources and supplies have trusted him with locations of their main based. He also knows the locations of big parts of the smp and If he doesn't could simply ask and get the answer as people trust him a lot. 

2\. Tunnels:  
I have no doubt that if Tommy was to slowly plan to be a villain he would build secret tunnels around the smp leading to possibly multiple dead ends. 

3\. Bases:  
Tommy has multiple different bases around the smp, he has the iron house, his vacation home, his new house and even pogtopia also not to mention Others there offered him places in their own. 

4\. Power:  
Tommy over time has gain and develop firm and high trust with a lot of the members of the smp, not to mention he has in his position Tubbo, the Leader of New Lmanburg. Awesamdude, who is a literal god of Redstone and even in a way dream as seen in one of the recent streams. He also has his way with words to trick and manipulate problem to go with ideas and follow his orders. 

Last but not least  
Number 5 Resources:  
Tommy has been shown to do A LOT of planing and mining off stream. He also likes to make tunnels and to mine stone aswell as tower. He always has at least a block of iron and knows how to get neatheriot if need be. 

Extra things:  
Also that and the fact he's literally the last person people think will be the traitor. The recent events on the smp with the fall of L'manburg and rise of New L'manburg proves this, people know Tommy as a loud, stupid gremlin child, if said child suddenly turned evil, showed off his smarts and crushed the work people have done it would MAJORLY slow down people and possible give other people who want power opportunities to finish it.


End file.
